User blog:YazzyDream/One Piece Season 3 DVDs
Season 3 I'm loving the Funimation Season 3 DVD covers. They've actually got backgrounds/settings this time! It's kinda interesting that Voyage 3 is already showing Luffy vs. Enel, I didn't think they'd actually fought to that point yet. So then I started wondering exactly what episode Voyage 3 might get up to, and that led to me wondering how many Parts/Voyages this season is gonna get. (I know, I'm kind of a dork.) And after some doing some math I'm gonna guess five parts. Skypiea Saga has a total of 62 episodes. Those are Episodes 144-206. *Voyage 1 has episodes 144-156 (13 eps) *Voyage 2 has episodes 157-169 (13 eps) These are my future guesses: *Voyage 3 has episodes 170-182 (13 eps) (So yea, actually! Luffy's first fight with Enel begins in Episode 182.) *Voyage 4 has episodes 183-195 (13 eps) (This is where Skypiea Arc ends.) *Voyage 5 has episodes 196-206 (11 eps) I know Voyage 5 only has 11 episodes, but that's the entirety of the G8 Arc. Unless that is, they decide to move episode 195 (where they leave Skypiea) to Voyage 5 so that Voyage 4 and 5 will have twelve episodes each. I think that would be fine since 195 ends as a cliffhanger leading right into episode 196. Mmm! Kinda exciting. Haha. ---- Season 4 Ok, so thanks to Kingluffy1 I wanted to take a shot as how many Voyages "Season 4" i.e. CP9 Saga will have. CP9 Saga officially has a total of 118 episodes. Those are Episodes 207-325. *Voyage 1 207-219 (13 eps) (Davy Back Fight Arc) *Voyage 2 220-232 (13 eps) (Ends with Kaku telling the Straw Hats Merry can't be repaired. ;_;) *Voyage 3 233-245 (13 eps) (Begins with finding Usopp beat up to Robin leaving.) *Voyage 4 246-258 (13 eps) *Voyage 5 259-271 (13 eps) *Voyage 6 272-284 (13 eps) (Starts with Luffy activating Gear 2nd to Franky burning the Pluton blueprints.) *Voyage 7 285-298 (14 eps) (291 and 292 are Specials, so I don't know how that will be included. A seperate DVD? If they're excluded it'll be 12 eps.) *Voyage 8 299-312 (14 eps) (End of Enies Lobby Arc) (303 is a special, which might not be included so it may only be 13 eps.) *Voyage 9 313-325 (13 eps) (Post-Enies Lobby Arc) Specials Possibly, eventually we see a Special DVD compiling *The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy (Total of 6 episodes. One is an hour long.) + the previous one hour specials... I don't think FUNimation released yet: *Adventure in the Ocean's Navel *Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! *Protect! The Last Great Performance. *Ooh! Maybe along with the original OVA! So in total that set would have 10 episodes. But! The running time is equal to 14 episodes. There is also the Chopperman episode (Only 1 full ep so far) but they probably shouldn't be included (yet) since there's actually a pretty good chance we'll see more of them in the future. (Yea, I know, more filler.) Maybe they could make a whole new set for the Chopperman Specials. I'd be okay with that. Chopperman bascially has it's own franchise and it's adorable.